


A Study in Shagging [Podfic]

by Usagi_Atemu_Tom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Slutty Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Atemu_Tom/pseuds/Usagi_Atemu_Tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson walk into a pub... it sounds like the start of a bad joke, but actually it's the start of Sherlock drunkenly deducing John's sexual history. Shameless smut follows shortly thereafter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Shagging [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Study in Shagging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750410) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



> Just a warning beforehand. I had a bit of bad luck with my beta-listeners. In the end, real life kept them rather busy which means unfortunately for me, I have no one who could listen to my stuff beforehand. Therefore if there are the one or other words not spoken correctly I apologise beforehand. And I am right now also asking for a willing beta-listener to raise hand if you are interested to listen to my future works, please contact me. You can do that either by leaving feedback here, or if you feel more comfortable, go to my fanfiction.net account and leave a private message there:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/~usagilovesduochan
> 
> Thank you very much already for your interest in my story and hopefully in a job as beta-listener. :)

Length: 0:41:12

Downloads/Streaming:  
mp3 file (37.73 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ji35magkuunp3kf/A+Study+in+Shagging.MP3)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ji35magkuunp3kf/A+Study+in+Shagging.MP3)

Song used for this podfic:  
[Hab mich wieder mal an dir betrunken (Got once more drunk on you) by PUR](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6GHxcDMSbA&feature=kp)  
(the song used in the podfic is from my CD, the link from a live concert video)  
  


* * *

 

Since this is a German song (the text just fits so perfectly for the story, therefore I had to use it) I am posting the songtext in German and English. The translation into English was a bit difficult because of the way the text was written originally it's not how we in Germany would usually talk and use grammar. But I think I did a well enough job.

**German Songtext:**  
Bin so froh, dass es so 'was für mich  
Alles Festgelegte sich so leicht verschiebt  
Anseh'n, zuhoer'n, voellig leicht gemacht  
Nehmen, Geben, total unbedacht

Bin so froh; mein Kopf in deinem Schoss  
All die schoenen, kleinen Dinge werden gross  
Augen, Haende, feuchter Hauch und dann  
Ohne Anfang, ohne Ende  
Wo faengt der Himmel an?

Bin wie berauscht von dir

Hab' mich wieder mal an dir betrunken  
Hochprozentig Liebesrausch  
Den schlaf ich mit dir aus  
Bin schon ganz und gar in uns versunken  
Heisse Haut als Himmelbett  
Nie mehr von einander weg

Bin so froh; dein Pulsschlag ueberall  
Grund - und bodenlos gefuehlt im freien Fall  
Atemerhitzt, suesser Schweiss  
War nie so nah bei dir  
Hab alles vergessen, nur eins, was ich weiss:  
Der Himmel ist jetzt hier

Bin wie berauscht von dir  
(Refrain x 3)

 

**English Translation:**  
So glad, there’s such a thing for me  
Everything specific shifts so easily  
Seeing, listening, quite easy  
Taking, giving, totally unmindful

Am glad; your head in my lap  
All those beautiful little things become enormous  
Eyes, hands, clammy breath and then  
Without beginning, never-ending  
Where does heaven begin?

Am enraptured by you

Got once more drunk on you,  
High-percentage intoxication with love  
Going to sleep with you through (supposed to mean: to have sex to get rid of the intoxication)  
Am completely immersed in us  
Hot skin as canopy bed  
Never again away from each other

Am glad, your pulse everywhere  
Ground- and bottomless feels like freefall  
Breath hot, sweet sweat  
Never so near to you  
All forgotten, only one thing I know:  
Heaven is here now

Am enraptured by you  
(Refrain 3x)


End file.
